


The Life of a Queen

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I've only seen the movie, Light Dom/sub, Never read the manga, Post-Canon, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Asbel helps Nausicaä clear her head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from a user who prefers to remain anonymous. They wanted a Nausicaä/Asbel smut fic, post-canon, in Nausicaä's castle. I have no idea how old these characters are in canon, but in this fic, they are 18+. I hope you enjoys this! WARNING: This fic contains graphic sexual content.

        Nausicaä stares out over the valley, through her window. After saving her people, and bringing peace to the humans and the Ohms, she had become the queen of the Valley of the Wind. It isn’t easy, but compared to her earlier adventures, it may as well be.

            The people of the valley do not pressure her to find a king, luckily. Despite loving Asbel, she doesn’t want to marry him. Marriage just isn’t something she wants in life. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t want love, however. She and Asbel are a happy couple. Her people know this.

            As she contemplates what to do about an Ohm that has been attempting to steal crops, and keeps coming back, she hears a knock at the door. It opens, revealing Asbel. He smiles at her.

            “Hey. I know you’ve been working hard…You wanna take a short break? It might help you to rest your mind for a few minutes.”

            Nausicaä smirks. “You don’t have to come up with an excuse every time you want to have sex. You can just ask. Now, get undressed. A break would do me good.”

            Asbel grins, sheepishly, and obeys. Both of them have scars from their adventures. Asbel has a thick pink scar that runs across his chest, toward his belly. Nausicaä doesn’t mind the scars. She has her own, after all.

            Asbel always gets a little nervous when he’s naked and she’s fully dressed, as if he’s afraid she’ll reject him. Nausicaä thinks it’s cute, and likes watching him squirm sometimes. But, today, she decides to be nice. She undresses quickly, after him.

            She gently pushes him back on her bed, and climbs atop him. “Are you ready?”

            “Yes. Please.” Asbel is staring at her like she’s the sun and moon and stars. Nausicaä feels her heart swell, before lowering herself onto him.

            He groans happily, and she kisses him hard, beginning to ride him. She remembers the first time they fucked. It was his first time, but not hers. She had had to give him some instruction, but he was still good, for a virgin. Now, however, he’s just good.

            She’s less vocal than him, but neither of them care. She rarely moans, usually just pants and occasionally gasps. Now, for instance, she’s panting as she rides him hard, staring down at him.

            She loves the power she holds over him. She’s the more dominant one in both their sex life, and their romantic relationship. It’s nice to have some control.

            He’s moaning louder, and moving his hips up to meet her thrusts. He reaches one hand to play with her breasts, and another down to her clit. She feels his fingers stroke her gently, while his other hand squeezes her breast gently. _I’ve taught him well._

            Nausicaä had trained him to be able to pleasure her as well, and he absolutely mastered his lessons. Her thighs tighten around him. She’s close, and it seems that he is too.

            “Nausicaä, I’m gonna- “

            “It’s ok. You can come.”

            And then Asbel _does_ come. The feeling of him filling her brings her to orgasm as well, tightening on him, and letting out a whimper. She pants for a few moments, shaking, before climbing off of him.

            She slowly gets dressed again, and kisses him. She smiles. “Thanks, Asbel. That did clear my head.”

        He merely grins at her from the bed, still dazed. Nausicaä shakes her head in amusement, and returns to her work. Now, she has a few ideas.


End file.
